She Gave Me Happiness
by OpenHiatus
Summary: The famous out and open lesbians, Brittany and Quinn have just broken up! Brittany had just broke up with whom she assumed was the love of her life. Little did she know, one Latina would change the meaning of "Love" that Brittany knows. Who is this mysterious girl? Will she comfort her and give her more when she breaks up with Q? This is a Lesbian FanFic with Brittana.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

** So this is the first time I am writing on FanFiction. I'm an amateur writer so feel free to give me your opinions! I DO NOT OWN GLEE or ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I don't watch glee either... I only learned about it by reading about other FanFics. So I apologize if any of the info is wrong. Please notify me. Secondly, this is a Brittana fic, and Brittany's nickname is Brii (Bree). Also I don't know much songs so there won't be a glee club *sad face* I know that it's a key component of the story but I just can't help it sorry, and I'm a guy so i don't have much of a girl's fashion sense either... I hope you like the story though.**

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

"We're through."

I stared in shock at my girlfriend of 6 months. I don't even understand why she's breaking up with me. I don't recall doing anything wrong...

With the small breath I held when, I knew something was going to go wrong I whispered, "What did I do wrong baby?"

She looked at me with a look that burned my heart. Quinn was serious about this. "Your too serious about us... You call me everyday wondering where the hell I am, and you even stalk me at school!", she yelled in an increasing voice.

"Babe! I love you, we've been together for 6months and 8 days now... I dream of you every night! How can I not worry about where you are, when you never hang out with me! A few months ago you even insisted we don't talk to each other in school, even though we're both open lesbians! Do I make you look that bad, that you must constantly avoid me?"

"Brii, you know I do care about you... but we're in High school! Live a little. Try dating someone else!"

I couldn't take hearing more of the hurtful words that came out of Quinn's beautifully figured mouth. Her amazing blonde hair waving a little as she spoke. I turned around and sprinted to the washroom. Then locked myself into a stall, and started sobbing like the world ended. Technically it did for me... Quinn was my world. She was there for me when I needed her the most. Q was also my BFF all the way from kindergarten to now. Taking long deep breathes, I started to calm down... I still stayed in the stall for the rest of lunch though.

As lunch ended, I slowly exited the washroom. Quinn and her friends were down the hall, and I think I actually saw her smirk at me! I don't know what happened to Q, but I'm not liking it.

Amazingly, at that moment everything changed for me. I saw a flash of raven black hair, and I couldn't help stare at her perfect figure. She was wearing some plain clothing and she still made it look good! She had on a black V-neck T-Shirt, and a pair of blue jeans with white runners. Everything around me disappeared for a second and I couldn't believe I already fell for her. I felt dumbfound... because I was locked in a stall, just crying over the girl of my life a second ago, and now I was completely swept off my feet. I'm pathetic.

"I won't give in!" I whispered to myself, but can't help but wanting to find out her name.

* * *

**Please Read The Next Chapter To Find Out What Happens Next.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

** So this is the first time I am writing on FanFiction. I'm an amateur writer so feel free to give me your opinions! I DO NOT OWN GLEE or ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I don't watch glee either... I only learned about it by reading about other FanFics. So I apologize if any of the info is wrong. Please notify me. Secondly, this is a Brittana fic, and Brittany's nickname is Brii (Bree). Also I don't know much songs so there won't be a glee club *sad face* I know that it's a key component of the story but I just can't help it sorry, and I'm a guy so i don't have much of a girl's fashion sense either... I hope you like the story though.**

** So I apparently don't understand Glee enough to characterize the characters... So my plan now it to finish this story, then watch Glee, WRITE another story. Then compare. Thank you guys for notifying me of my mistakes and problems :). **

* * *

**Santana's POV **

Being transferred to Mckinley High School half way through my sophomore year is such a pain in the ass. I blame it on my Dad's new job. He works as a Neurologist, so he studies the brain, and the nervous system... he can also do surgery on the brain, and all that shit. Seriously though... Lima Ohio? This deadweight town couldn't possible be a good place to earn money...

Anyway, I was walking down the hall of McKinley High, when I saw a strange yet beautiful girl come out of the washroom... I didn't want to look like a doofus, because this was the first time I honestly ever saw someone so eye catching. I wouldn't admit it though... I'm Santana Maria Lopez. A badass, and definitely not a lesbian. It would do hell for my reputation, yet she is so hot! It took all my strength to walk past and not look at her gorgeous facial features. She had blonde hair, a nicely shaped jaw line, and a perfectly figured nose; that's not too small, or too big, or too pointy, or too pudgy... Perfect!

She seemed like she's been crying though. It shattered my cold glass heart, too see her like this. I wanted to find the dumb piece of shit, and beat the fuck out of them. Most people don't believe I can take them down... Sadly they all found themselves in a alley in the middle of the night with so many broken bones, it's not funny. Truthfully, my family's rich. I've taken so many self defense classes since I was 5, I'm built and ripped like a soldier. Judo, Tae Kwon-do, Kick boxing, you name it, I've done it.

Still having the blonde beauty in my mind, I strolled down to my next class, because lunch just ended. When I was going to enter my Math class, I was roughly pushed into the lockers, by whom I first assumed was a a raging bull. Turns out it was a teacher. What the hell is wrong with this school...

"Hey you chica, you got a nice body... Your going to sign up for the Cheerios right?" growled the mysterious female teacher.

The question sounded more like a order, then a question, and I don't take orders. If anything, I **GIVE** the orders. Not liking this female troll, one bit, I glared, and said, "Excuse me? I'll join whatever team I want, you don't own me, or this body. Now get your giant troll hands off me or I'll kick your ass to the ground, and make sure your fat ass will be imprinted into that floor."

"Don't take that attitude with me bit-"

"Sue Sylvester! You will not talk that way to our students! I understand you need Cheerios, but you will not force them to join. Luckily Brittany here dragged me here in time!" said Principal Figgins in a very stern voice.

I didn't even pay attention to what Principal Figgins said after that. I was staring at the blonde beauty I saw coming out of the washroom earlier today. She looked utterly amazing, while she gave me a shy sweet smile, with a small blush. I wanted to wrap my arms around her so much... Then she turned towards the door and looked through it, all expression in her face fell. I followed her state to another blonde girl that was goddess like beautiful. I still prefer the one standing in front of me though. I wonder if they have a relationship of some sort.

"Hey Uhmm, thanks for that, she was really getting on my nerves" I mutter awkwardly.

"No problem, she has that effect on everyone. My names Brittany, I'm a sophomore here" she replies with a smile that made me crave to be in her arms.

"Names Santana, lets be friends?"

"Sure...!" She replied with a blush that made me smile.

* * *

**Please Read The Next Chapter To Find Out What Happens Next.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

** So this is the first time I am writing on FanFiction. I'm an amateur writer so feel free to give me your opinions! I DO NOT OWN GLEE or ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I don't watch glee either... I only learned about it by reading about other FanFics. So I apologize if any of the info is wrong. Please notify me. Secondly, this is a Brittana fic, and Brittany's nickname is Brii (Bree). Also I don't know much songs so there won't be a glee club *sad face* I know that it's a key component of the story but I just can't help it sorry, and I'm a guy so i don't have much of a girl's fashion sense either... I hope you like the story though.**

** So I apparently don't understand Glee enough to characterize the characters... So my plan now it to finish this story, then watch Glee, WRITE another story. Then compare. Thank you guys for notifying me of my mistakes and problems :). **

**_If you guys would wish the story would have a GLEE CLUB please give me SONGS that you would like to be sung during the GLEE CLUB. Please Review :) , and if you want me to write longer chapters I might take more days to update._**

* * *

**Brittany's POV **

Feeling heartbroken isn't as easy as other people make it as. In a lot of occasions they get over it within a week. Not me though. Quinn was my life... my star. She was with me when the dog I loved so much died. She even gave me Lord Tubbington a few days later.

Even though he's a huge alcoholic, and is addicted to smoking. Hey, I don't judge. He's so damn cute though... Like that time he started dancing when he was drunk on some of my Dad's beer. Tubbington stood on 2 legs and danced a dance similar to Gangnam Style. It was so hilarious, I forgave him for smoking a whole pack of cigarettes before dinner. I hope he quits though.

Back to Q. We've been best friends since we were young. 6months ago I finally gained the courage to ask her out, but at first she refused, she was positive she was straight. Then after she gave us a chance, she started to give in and accept her sexuality.

I really hope Quinn gives "US" another chance! I keep thinking about "us" as I walk down the hall, following the same path the gorgeous Latina took. As I turn the corner I see Coach Sylvester pinning a figure to the locker. I couldn't really catch who she pinned, because of the angle. Down the opposite hallway I saw Principal Figgins. Being the bubbly, naive, helpful teen I am, I drag him towards the trouble. Then I heard:

"Don't take that attitude with me bit-"

"Sue Sylvester! You will not talk that way to our students! I understand you need Cheerios, but you will not force them to join. Luckily Brittany here dragged me here in time!" said Principal Figgins in a very stern voice.

As I listened to Principal Figgins speak, I couldn't help state at the mystery person, whom looked angrily at Coach Sylvester. It was the Latina. She stared at me. I immediately blush and give a shy smile. I'm not used to looking at someone so beautiful, other then Quinn. Quinn. The name brought back all the previous events of the day... Quinn had left me. I turned my head to the class room to see her laughing carefree with all her friends. She didn't even miss me at all. Made me wonder if she ever did, and ever will. Funny how someone you think could be the one you spend your life with, but ends up hurting you the most... I frown, not liking where my train of thought was going.

"Hey Uhmm, thanks for that, she was really getting on my nerves"

I swear my head whipped back so fast it hurt. I heard my neck crack. The goddess like Latina's voice sounded wonderful, and deep down in my heart I wanted to hear more. "No problem, she has that effect on everyone. My names Brittany, I'm a sophomore here" I replies with a smile, trying to look serious, and not give off my doofus smile. It makes people think I'm dumb.

"Names Santana, lets be friends?"

"Sure...!" I replied with a blush, that I'm pretty sure covered my whole face, making me as red as a tomato.

* * *

**Santana's POV **

After a few days, me and this gorgeous chica became best friends. We've already had like 4 sleep overs during this week. She still seems kinda hung up over Q. I don't see why though, the girls a complete bitch, she walks around tossing slushed into people's faces. Fucking messed up. I comfort Brii whenever I can, but honestly it hurts me. I don't know why, I never felt like this before. It feels like there's something pinching my heart, and honestly I hate it, I should see a doctor.

While walking down the hallway I see Brii shouting at Quinn. I wondered what the bitch done to my girl, this time. I saunter up behind Brii, and grab her waist, pulling her towards me. Everything went silent, so silent I swear I can hear a pin drop a million miles away.

"Haha... Asking me to get back together with you? Your a slut, you already have this bitch" she answered to the silence. With that fuck ass ugly sneer of hers.

Brittany whimpers and starts to tear up, and watching her like this made me viciously mad. I growled "Watch the way you talk to my bestie, ugly ass bitch, or I'm not afraid to stick your head up your ass for you. Brii is a wonderful girl, and she doesn't deserve you anyway. I don't see WHY she wants you back!"

Brittany pushed out of my embrace, and just ran away. I frowned seeing her run. I wonder if I said too much, and if she thinks I just ruined a chance for her, and Q, to get back together... but out of nowhere my instincts sensed something. I turned around to see Quinn with a slushed in her hand and the ugly sneer on her face. I reacted quick, and brought my History binder up with my left hand to block my face from the slushie. Then with my right dominant hand, I reached forward to grab Quinn's right hand that's holding the empty slushie cup, and everything went to slow motion. I lifted my right leg up, and with my right hand I pulled her arm, dragging her body closer to me. Then I executed a roundhouse kick... it had hit her directly to the side of her chin. Q's whole head snapped to the right, and I swore I saw a seriously big bruise when she fell. Some girls screamed. Hell, even some guys screamed.

After a whole panic attack from the people watching, I was dragged off to Principal Figgins office. He was not pleased. He lectured me on, and on about violence. He said he wouldn't expel me this time since Quinn started it with the slushie, but guess what I got out of this? A bad-ass reputation... Which was good, and 2 weeks of in-school suspension. Dayum. Daddy not gunna be happy bout dis.

* * *

**Please Read The Next Chapter To Find Out What Happens Next. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

_**If you guys would wish the story would have a GLEE CLUB please give me SONGS that you would like to be sung during the GLEE CLUB. Please Review :) , and if you want me to write longer chapters I might take more days to update. **_

* * *

**Brittany's POV **

I can't believe Quinn did that to me. Calling me a slut in front of everyone. I'm also mad at Santana... she knows very much I hate violence with a passion, but for some reason I just can't stay mad at Santana. She stood up for me, and I guess it was self defense. I blame it mostly on the way she looks at me. She looks at me in a way Quinn never has... like she actually cares for me. Honestly I wish she cared for me forever, but as a friend? I'm not sure. She brings out these feelings in me, not even Quinn has ever brought out. Whenever I'm with her I'm happy. _It's weird. _

I can't believe that she's still has in-school suspension for another day. I miss her enough already, and right now I need my best friend to cuddle me. Quinn has been going around spreading rumors about me... Being a slut, whore, prostitute; even saying I have aids. She's been going too far, all I ever wanted was her love!

At that moment I see Santana, walking to her next class. She's so beautiful in a black T-Shirt, and a pair of very tight light blue jeans, that hugs her ass, and shows her curves. I stop and gawk for a few seconds before I prance up to her, and wrap my slender, toned, and fit body around her. We fit perfectly like a puzzle. I wonder why...

"You have a nicely built body from dancing, Brii." Santana remarks, with a slightly flirtatious smile.

"Your's feels hotter against me though" I flirt. When I'm with Santana I'm relaxed, and laid back. She knows I'm joking anyway... Am I? I can't help, but think I want to flirt with her. Won't that ruin our relationship though? I'm in a emotional state right now... I'm not that interested in dating, but I sure need her to cuddle me.

"Haha, stop you silly rabbit." Santana whispers, and giggles while turning around to continue walking. I swear I saw a blush though. At that moment I felt a million times better, like the universes brightest star decided to give me a hug.

_I have a crush on Santana. _

* * *

**Nobody's POV **

As Santana, and Brittany walked down the hall to the last class of the day, Brittany was blushing slightly, and Santana was curious why. Santana was always curious about Brittany, to Santana, Brittany was like an undiscovered jewel. A beautiful, magnificent jewel, Santana wanted to keep for herself. Brittany on the other hand actually enjoyed being protected by Santana. She was like a beautiful goddess to Brittany. Her crush on the goddess has been growing unhealthily. She would stare at the beauty for hours, and get the urge to feel Santana's bare skin against her own. Brittany's biggest wish was to feel Santana's soft puffy lips against her own. Brittany was completely over Quinn now. She wanted Santana, and she wanted her bad. Like a puppy with with the worlds tastiest treat hanging right in front of her.

* * *

**Santana's POV **

Spending the weekend with Brittany at my place seems like a dream, a very pleasant dream. I wait, sitting on my front steps of my house, because I absolutely can't wait for her to come. Even if I've been waiting here for 45minutes already. Damn I'm out here early. I'm never early. Fuck I'm Santana Lopez, I shouldn't be waiting here like a lovesick pup,... but yet, I am a lovesick pup. I don't know when I started to love Brittany. I know I don't "like" her anymore. I "love" her, more then just friends, but I'm terribly scared. I've never dated before..., especially not a girl. I guess I can always just love her from afar. Does that count as stalking? I hope it doesn't... because if I can't even watch her from afar then... I'd die and crumble inside. When did Brittany take up so much space in my heart? I don't mind though. I love her.

I waited a few more minutes, and finally I saw a small sky blue van with a unicorn painted across the sides... and a bunch of rainbows. Definitely Brii's van, I thought, as I walked up toward it. I say good evening to Brii's dad, Mark Pierce, a great man, and very friendly. After, I go to the back, and help carry Brii's things in.

Once we get in, I shout bye to Mr. Pierce, and close the door, not knowing Brittany was behind me plotting something. I turn around, and out of nowhere Brittany leans in and kisses my nose. I think I'm red as a red pepper right now, because that felt so fucking good even though it wasn't on my mouth.

Brii giggles, leans in, resting her head in the crook of my neck, while her arms wrap around me tightly. I start to get embarrassed, asks "Brii, what the hells wrong with you today?" in a light voice, trying not to get her to let go, because honestly, this was the best surprise I ever got.

"I'm just happy today Santana, it's the first time I'm spending the whole weekend with you... and I think I'm really going to enjoy your beautiful company" she says flirtatiously with a blush.

Fuck I hope she didn't find out I love her... because she's teasing me like she knows... and I don't know if I can take much more without breaking into a sweat. Possibly forcing her down, and having my way with her. It's hard to resist.

Brittany continues to rub up to me, and I can feel her D sized breasts. Hell, they were pretty big for a 17year old. She starts to pull me toward the couch, and I know this is going to be a long weekend.

* * *

**Please Read The Next Chapter To Find Out What Happens Next. **

**Please Review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

** If you guys would wish the story would have a GLEE CLUB please give me SONGS that you would like to be sung during the GLEE CLUB. Please Review :) , and if you want me to write longer chapters I might take more days to update. **

**_MERRY CHRISTMAS!❤_**

* * *

**Brittany's POV **

It's Friday night, 7:37pm right now, and I'm currently laying in Santana's lap right now. Luckily she lets me... Because of

**1) **_She thinks I'm not over Quinn, so I need comfort from her._

**2)**_Privileges of being her Best Friend._

**3) **_She wouldn't push me away. She can't resist my pout. _

That's why, now my head is rested neatly on her thigh, with her hand rubbing my earlobe, and sliding around my face once awhile. Santana's sitting crossed legged on the couch, and watching a horror flick, while I'm not even paying attention to the movie. Her face looks so beautiful in the darkness, like a pure white Lilly in darkness, giving off it's own unique glow. I feel kind of like a stalker watching her like this in the darkness, but I'm falling deeper and deeper in love with her every second. Her very presence calms me down, I can't think of anything, but _**her**_.

"You know... If you keep staring at me like that, I just might assume you like me... Because your obviously liking what you see." Santana jokes, but I can see her cheeks tinge a bit with pink. She's so cute. Too bad she's straight... She is straight isn't she?

"Well, I have to admit, you are amazingly beautiful. Just my type." I flirt, with a wink. At that second her face goes beet red. She starts to get up, and leave, but I grab her arm. "Santana, I'm sorry, it was a joke, please don't be mad at me... I can't stand having you mad at me." I whisper giving her my best pout.

"I'm not mad at you Brii... It's just I li- ... Never mind, do you want something to drink?"

"Uhh Orange Juice please. Thanks."

"Ok, be right back."

What was she about to say...? It sounded a lot like what I think she said. Please God, if you do exist, which according to Lord Tubbington, you don't... Please let her like me, because I can't NOT like Santana anymore. I think I like her even more then Quinn... Do I?

"You ok, Brii honey? You seem to be daze." Santana stated in a very hushed tone.

"I'm fine San... Just imagining something very wonderful."

At that moment I realized I gave Santana a nickname. San was shocked, and blushing like crazy. She told me to continue watching the movie, but I just shifted back to my previous location, but my head dipped lower to the apex of her thighs. It seemed wet. I wonder what that was, maybe she just dropped some Orange Juice on her black cotton pajamas. Yea that's probably it...

* * *

**Santana's POV **

Having Brittany here, seems to have turned into a problem for me. She keeps flirting with me, and honestly it's turning me on so fucking much. I'm probably so wet down, there, and I'm so worried she's going to find out, yet I kind of want her to find out too. What's wrong with me?

As the night goes on, we played some more games, and watched some more movies. Games, and movies that I wouldn't be caught dead watching, and doing. Like My Little Pony, and Pin The Tail On The Donkey. Brii has such weird interests..., but that's what I love about her.

Finally it's time to sleep. I'm thankful, because Brittany had worn me out, I'm so tired. Right when I hit the bed I closed my eyes. After a few minutes I felt a body shift into the bed with me, I frown slightly, because I'm sure Brittany was supposed to be sleeping in the guest room. I tense up, arms flexed, and ready to lash out when needed. What came next surprised the living shit next to me. Lips. A very soft pair, groping my own, I immediately open my eyes a little, and is shocked to what I see. Brittany. Kissing me. On the lips. I moan lightly into the kiss, and open my eyes. She realizes I'm watching her in shock, Brii immediately unclamps our lips, and moves back.

"Oh my god SAN! You w-were supposed to be a-asleep... I'm so-so-orry i kissed you... It's just... It's just, I fell in love with you at first sight." Brii whispered, crying, getting up to walk away.

I grab her arm, and pulled her down onto the bed. Then I got on top of her, and cradled her head with my right arm, while my left arm searched under her pajamas shirt. My lips latched on to hers again, wanting to taste the same bliss I just had a few seconds ago. My left hand grabbed onto her right breast, Brii and I gasp in unison.

"Your... Not wearing a bra...?" I whispered, with a slight dip of arousal in my voice.

"No... I was going to do something naughty after I finished kissing you... but you caught me. Also. A lot of girls don't wear bras to sleep."

"Wow, ruin to mood much?" I joked, giggled, and got off her. I immediately missed the heat of her body against mine, so I cuddled back up to her. "Sleep here tonight." I whispered.

"Wait... Does that mean you like me back? I always thought you were straight."

"I am straight. The only girl I ever liked... no wait... Loved... Is you. I have a question though... Are you completely over Quinn?"

"To be honest, No... It's going to take awhile, but I do know I love you too... Possibly more then her. "

"Well we can't start anything until you figure out who you want..."

"San! I want you!"

"I don't want to date you then find you like Quinn again. I'd be heartbroken"

"Ok..."

I kiss her once more, my tongue swipes against her bottom lip. Her mouth opens, and our tongues dance together. I pull away, and I hear her whimper, and pout.

"I'll give you some more later... Maybe even more. After all we have the whole weekend" I breathe into her ear, and whisper in my most sexiest voice.

"My god I want you so bad..." Brittany says in a tiny voice.

I'm loving this already!

* * *

**_MERRY CHRISTMAS!❤ _**

* * *

**Please Read The Next Chapter To Find Out What Happens Next. Please Review :).**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

** If you guys would wish the story would have a GLEE CLUB please give me SONGS that you would like to be sung during the GLEE CLUB. Please Review :) , and if you want me to write longer chapters I might take more days to update. **

**_Please Review And Tell Me How You're Liking The Story. _**

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

This weekend has been the greatest sleepover I've ever had. After the incident on Friday, things went really well on Saturday and Sunday. Santana and I would always find a way to make physical contact, kissing, and cuddling. Though, we never got our "Mac" on, as San would say.

It's Monday, but I wish the weekend never ended. I had the best time of my life during the week with San. She's so amazing, I can't stop thinking of her. The way she giggles when I do something funny... The way she moans when we kiss. I love her so much. I really want to date her. Make her mine! Everything I think now revolves around her in some way. Im completely love struck, and under her beautiful spell.

As I walked into the doors of Mckinley High, I immediately saw Q, and some girl sucking face. Strange thing is... I could care shit for Q, and who's she's with. Instead, my minds wandering in all the possibilities on how to ask Santana out. I walk past them not even staring, but I did notice the bruise San gave her. I couldn't help, but snicker. I hate violence, but even I think she deserved that. As I continued to walk, my mind on how happy San would be, if I bought her flowers. Yea flowers. Girls always love flowers. I continue to walk down the hall, in my tight blue, & white striped T-shirt, and black jeans that hugged my butt, showing off my curves to everyone. Hey. Maybe i'll make San jealous. Her pout would be so cute, and I smile thinking about it.

I walk to my locker, and opened it to see a a picture of San and I taken during the weekend, I gasped in surprise. While I was in this moment of confusion, a mystery figure wrapped a pair of arms around me waist, and pulled. The arms were too big too be San's... So who?... I turn around to see Kurt Hummel, my gay best friend, and smiled, but I hear a cough behind us. I turn around, and received a stare, from the one person I wouldn't want to be seen in the position.

"Am I interrupting something... Because I just wanted to ask how Brii liked our picture... but you guys seem busy so uhh I'll leave you to it..." San mumbled, with a hint of jealousy in her tone. She started to walk away , but I jump out of Kurt's arms. I reach forward, and wrap my arms around her neck, making sure my breasts squish into her back. She stops for a second, obviously blushing hard. I knew she couldn't resist my breast. She loves them.

Things went so fast, I was unable to come up with a legit explanation, so I just shouted some things that would make her understand for sure. **"SAN STOP RIGHT NOW, YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU... PLUS, KURT'S GAY, ANYWAY" **I screamed, face growing red, hands starting to sweat, when I realized I just proclaimed my love in front of everyone... Also I outed Kurt, but he won't care, he was out, and proud since his Junior Year.

"Oh..." was all San could mutter. It was cute... But wait... didn't I just out San too? She hasn't came out yet, and oh my god I just outed her...

"San I'm sorry it was an accident I-I-I didn't mean to out you... I-I'm so sorry! Please don't hate me" I begged, starting to tear up. I pulled my head into the crook of her neck, and started to sob.

"It's ok... If it's for you anyway" she whispered while giving me a weak smile. She started combing her fingers through my hair.

I realized, a crowd has formed around us, and everyone was staring. People knew not to laugh or even smile. They saw what happened to Quinn.

I started to pull San to the washroom, and into the stall. Locking it, I turned to face her. "I'm sorry..." I whispered.

"It's ok! Really! I'm just glad you said you loved me... That means your over Quinn?"

"Yes. I only want, and ever need you baby... Be my girlfriend?"

Squealing, San grabbed my hands, and screamed yes. She the leaned in, pushing me against the wall, and hammering our lips together. We both opened out lips, letting soft feeling of each other's tongues roam. Santana started to undress me, and I blush hard, pulling apart. "Baby... We're at school silly..."

"Oh shit I forgot... I'd totally skip school if it meant I could get my Mac on with you!"

"Santana! That's not good! You need to go to school for a proper education!" I said sternly.

"I was joking honey..." San whispers into my ear, and licks my lips. I shiver.

We walked out of the washroom holding hands. I spent the rest of my classes in pure bliss until lunch, when I was pulled to a side of the hallway. I thought it was San, so I turned around with a huge grin from ear to ear, because... Ykno... She promised a huge make out session tonight. My excitement ceased immediately when I saw who it was. Quinn. Being polite since I have nothing against her now, I could care less of what she did. I only want Santana. "Yes Quinn? Can I help you?"

"You know Brittany... I really miss you. Come back to me." She said, giving me her pout, and batting her eyelashes.

One thing I noticed is, she didn't ask. She commanded me... How dare she... Quinn threw me away first. Quinn didn't even like me, OR want me back. She just wanted the popularity. To win against Santana. If I went back to her, it would mean Quinn stole me from Santana... Meaning she would have the upper hand over Santana. Quinn's such a bitch.

As I was about to reply, I felt a pair of familiar arms wrap around my waist. I turned to see Santana... Looking very pissed off...

"Don't touch, or talk to her, Quinn. She's mine, and mine alone" San growled, narrowing her eyes, then gave her the finger. Quinn was speechless, as Santana pulled me away.

When we reach the parking lot, I asked "Since when was I your property?"

"You don't want to be? Because I could always change my mind"

"NO! Make me your's... Because last time I checked I wasn't fully your's yet" I whispered, and winks flirtatiously.

Santana is finally mine, and I'm hers. Fuck I'm happy.

* * *

**Please Read The Next Chapter To Find Out What Happens Next. ****_Please Review :)._**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

** If you guys would wish the story would have a GLEE CLUB please give me SONGS that you would like to be sung during the GLEE CLUB. Please Review :) , and if you want me to write longer chapters I might take more days to update. **

**Please Review And Tell Me How You're Liking The Story. **

* * *

** This chapter is Smutty, and it's my first time writing smut, so excuse me if it's not Grade A smut. Lawl. xD**

* * *

**Santana's POV**

I still can't believe Brii asked me to be her girlfriend. I'm so fucking happy, it feels like it's a nightmare... because if I wake up, I'll surely cry, wishing it were real. I'm sure it's real though... I've pinched myself, causing Brii to look at me weirdly. With her nose scrunched up a bit, and her eyebrows pull higher on her forehead. She looks amazing. Sitting on the couch, hand rubbing my thigh, head on my shoulder, cuddling with me. We're suppose to be watching a movie, but she keeps staring at me with longing, lovingly eyes. I always end up staring back, wanting to kiss her, but hold back. If I start kissing her now, we're going to go way farther then we should...

After school, on the day Brittany proposed, asking me to be her girlfriend, she begged to come to my house. I could never resist that pout. So here I am now, in the living room, with the love of my life, and happy as hell. We both changed into our pajamas, since we established that she would be staying the night here with my family. Brii had her hair down, flowing over her shoulders. Her pajamas, sky blue, with rainbows on them... That's so Brittany's style. I'm wearing dark red pajamas, with black hearts on them. We look great together. I smile at the thought.

"Sannnnn, the way you stare at me, is turning me on... Don't look at me like that" Brii whispers, and sticks her head into my neck, and starts licking it, kissing it, and rubbing it. I moan a lustful moan, in a shaky voice.

"Stop Brittany... Or I won't be able to stop myself from ravaging you" I whisper darkly, smirking at her face. She's blushing so much, but... She's nodding...?

"I don't mind... It's about time you take me..."

"I just don't want you to regret it... It's also my first time."

"I could never regret being with you... Your my love forever, and it's mine too, your not alone. So come take me, before you parents come home"

I pounce onto her, giving her all the pent up love, and sexual frustration I get when I look at her. I lick down the side of her neck, then slowly sprinkle it with kisses. She moans so seductively... I like that. Our lips clasp together, her hand pushes my head down more, crushing our lips, against each other. I slowly undid her button of her pajama shirt, and I saw she didn't have a bra. I snickered. She's told me before, she didn't like to wear underwear around me. Honestly, when she said that, I was turned on as hell. I continue to let my fingers grope around her stomach, as my tongue roams her mouth... She tastes sweet, like cotton candy. As my fingers reach the hem of her pajama pants, she started undressing me too, I pull back, and give her a seductive smile. Her hands work her way around my waste, kneading, and groping just the right parts to make me groan. She's good at this. I quickly pulled down her pajama pants, and underwear. Letting them hand at her ankles, then I pulled back.

She looked so sexy, shirt unbuttoned, showing her perky huge breasts, with nice pointy pink nipples. They seem to grow bigger and bigger as she realizes I'm gawping at her. She had her legs spread, and held high, to give me the perfect view of her center. Her folds were covered in her love juices, and she gave off a slight moan. I love how she's getting off while I stare at her, openly. The way her pants, and panties hang from her ankles, also adds an extra burst to the heat of my center. Such a turn on. I leaned forward, and dipped my head down toward the top of her thighs. Starting to lick up, and down her folds, swirling around her clit. I took her clit in my teeth, and nibbled down on it. Staring at her with lustful eyes, while I do it.

"U-hhhh! Sannnn, don't... Not so hard!" she screams, but I nibble down harder, as she grunts. I slip in one finger, starting slowly, because I saw her wince at the new found sensation, pushing into her body. After she grew accustom to it, I added one more, and blood came out. I immediately stop to ask her if she's ok.

"It's ok, you just took my virginity, and I'm glad it's by you! Please continue..." Brittany whispers, lovingly.

I nod, and thrust harder and faster before. I look up too see her moaning, and gasping for air, as ecstasy masked her face. "O-ooh god! Don't stop! I'm so f-fucking close! Harder!" She groaned out. I listened to her wish, and inserted a third finger, and pounded her harder.

"I'm _**Cummingggg**_!" She screamed, while threading her fingers through my hair, and pulling me into her center. I lapped up all her love juices, and we just lied down on the couch, catching our breathes. At that moment the door unlocked, letting us know my parents are back. We rushed to put our clothes back on, and before we walked to the hallway, we shared a loving smile, and quick peck on the lips.

She's definitely my soulmate.

* * *

**Sorry If My Smut Wasn't That Good.**

* * *

**Please Read The Next Chapter To Find Out What Happens Next. ****Please Review :). **


End file.
